gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 03' - La Victoire announcement: Bitter Frost: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/7. *'January 04' - Back Alley Bargains update: zOMG! Buccaneer Boardwalk and Buddies *'January 05' - Gaia Wins Mashable Award! *'January 05' - Puzzle for Hope: Winners announced *'January 05' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime January 2011 *'January 06' - New Offers: SponsorPay and Game Coins *'January 07' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI SOF Taiga is released, while Timmy evolved. *'January 10' - Sponsorship: The Roommate *'January 11' - La Victoire update: Lost Chapter CI is released. *'January 14' - Sponsorship: The Roommate *'January 14' - EI Report: SOF Taiga and Antique evolved. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Ascended Demon and Nogitsune ' *'January 18' - December Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'January 18' - Gold Shop Update: Global Zest - Moja, Embellished Sash, Hanbok Bloomers, Sharqi Slippers, Sharqi Top, Pagri Turban, Binyeo, Hanbok Pants, Embellished Shalwar Pants, Hanbok Shoes, Jokduri, Hanbok Suit, Embelished Veil, Paawada Dress, Embellished Sherwani, Decorative Sari, Hanbok (Global Imports), Ania's Wedding Gown (H&R Wesley), Silky Scarf (Ruby's Rack), Garnet Bindi, Sapphire Bindi, Garnet Lakshmi Earrings, Sapphire Lakshmi Earrings, Ruby Lakshmi Earrings, Ruby Bindi, Garnet Lakshmi Bangles, Sapphire Lakshmi Bangles, Ruby Lakshmi Bangles, Ruby Vaddanam, Garnet Vaddanam, Sapphire Vaddanam (Barton Jewelers) *'January 19' - New Gaia Labs Features - floating footer with built-in instant messaging and automatic developer alerts *'January 19' - La Victoire update: New EI: Zodiacal is released *'January 20' - New Gaia Game: Dumpster Dive is released *'January 20 - Manga update: #48: Untimely Reunion -' A 7-page manga that tells of the Summer 2k10 conclusion. *'January 20' - Back Alley Bargains announcement: zOMG! Buddies are Leaving The Shop Soon! - Monday, January 24th *'January 21' - EI Report: SOF Taiga evolved, Zodiacal is re-announced and Forteanagoria completed its evolution. *'January 24' - New Forum: Art Requests *'January 25' - Convention Tour: OhayoCon 2011! *'January 25' - La Victoire update: Fairies for All Seasons! - Winter Dancer, Spring Wanderer, Fall Artist, Summer Gardener, and the Fairies Abode is only available upon purchase of a Sprightly Seasons Bundle. *'January 27' - Dumpster Dive is open again *'January 27' - La Victoire announcement: Great Items Leaving the Cash Shop - On Monday, January 31, bundles and REIs *'January 28' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Dream Town is released, while Antique Shop, SOF Taiga evolved. February *'February 02 - Gaiapedia became 5 Years Old.' *'February 02' - La Victoire announcement: Lost Chapter: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/7. *'February 02 - Gaia Event:' Valentines 2k11 *'February 03' - La Victoire update: Happy Lunar New Year! - Sweet Lunarian, Moon's Watcher, Xiao Tu Zi the Rabbit, and the Houyi's Ward is only available upon purchase of a Lunar Rabbit Bundle *'February 03' - New Manga: Read a Page Every Day! *'February 03 - Manga update: #49: Leash -' A 22-page manga that continues were "A New Man" left off, Zhivago confronts his employer, Sen tracks down an old god. *'February 04' - Gold Shop update: New Eyes & Hairstyles in Salon Durem! *'February 04' - EI Report: Dream Town and the SOF Taiga completed its evolution. *'February 07 - Gaia Event:' Valentines 2k11 announced *'February 09' - La Victoire update: Love Charm II CI is released. *'February 11' - EI Report: Antique Shop and Dream Town evolved. *'February 14' - Check out the feature-packed new footer! - IM Gaia friends, change outfits, make customizable quick links, get news alerts from Gaia's developers, check PMs and even earn Gold. *'February 14' - La Victoire announcement: Valentine's items now in the Cash Shop - until 2/18 *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: AFK Scarf and Legendary Mage ' *'February 16' - Sponsorship: Beastly *'February 16' - Convention Tour: KatsuCon 2011! *'February 16 - Gaia Event ends:' Valentine 2k11 *'February 17' - Back Alley Bargains update: New zOMG! Buddies: Landshark and Fluff *'February 18' - EI Report: Zodiacal evolved for this month while the Dream Town completed its evolution. *'February 18' - Coming Soon - Gaia Cash Page Update *'February 18 - Gaia became 8 Years Old.' *'February 22' - January Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'February 24' - New Cash Card Page *'February 25' - Thar be New Fish in Gaia's Lakes! - New Angelic Rod *'February 25' - EI Report: Antique Shop and The Case of Pietro evolved *'February 25' - La Victoire update: Heroic Journeys! - Tales of Adventure, Traveler's Saga, Egan the Fire Griffin, and the Sacred Guardian is only available upon purchase of a Heroic Journey Bundle. *'February 28' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm & many other items leaving 3/7! - along with EI's and Bundles March *'March 01' - Sponsorship: Playtex Sport *'March 02' - La Victoire update: Carnevale! - Donna del Carnevale, Bel Gondoliere, Pierrot Piccolo, and the Mascherato is only available upon purchase of a Carnevale Bundle. *'March 04' - Four new games from OMGPOP! *'March 04' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid Galactic Soldier is released, while Timmy evolved *'March 04 - Manga update: #50: The Floating City -' A manga that continues with Gino, The Overseer, and The Sentinel on their journey with a new friend nicknamed Ladyhands. *'March 08' - Gaia App on iPhone/iPod Touch Category:Years/Split